In a joke shop with red headed twins
by bloodytear89
Summary: A girl named Brooke and her mom are on a trip to England. While her mom is at a meeting she decides to go and look around a English mall. She meets some...well not so normal people. Please R and R!
1. Meeting the twins

_Disclaimer- I don't own anyone but Brooke and anyone else that I say that I own. _

It was the summer of '04 and I was walking around one of the malls in England. My mom had dragged me along with them on a business trip. The reason was something along the lines of 'I don't want you sitting on your computer all summer vacation'. Luckily she had a meeting that day so she gave me some cash and I decided to see what kind of clothes they sold at England malls.

Entrance to the mall 

"Come on you guys" Hermione said dragging Harry and the Weasley boys "It's not all that bad"

"I've never been to a mall before" Ron said looking around "Look moving staircases"

"Those are escalators" Hermione rolled her eyes "Honestly Ronald". Mr. Weasley was having a ball here, with all the 'muggle contraptions', as he called them.

"Are there"

"Any joke shops?" Fred finished George's sentence

"There's bound to be one" Hermione replied

"Wicked" the red headed twins said together

"Do they except galleons here?" Mr. Weasley asked

"No, we use pounds" Hermione said as she watched Harry and Ron go up to a food cart.

"Pity, I don't have pounds" Mr. Weasley said

"Don't worry, I did a spell so all of your galleons were turned to pounds" Hermione said

"Ok, everyone gather around" Mr. Weasley said getting everyone's attention "Here are the rules" that was followed by a bunch of groans "No magic" he said this directly to the twins who gave him a innocent smile "I want everyone to meet back here in four hours, is that clear?" everyone nodded "Alright then, you may go do as you please" he said and walked over to a electronics store.

"See you three later" Fred said

"We're going to go find a joke shop" George said.

_England stores have better clothes, it's not all pink and frilly_ I thought picking up a shirt that I liked. After I brought a new shirt and pair of pants I walked out of the store. _Hmmm a joke shop, I've never actually been to one before_. I walked in and a scary looking clown dropped down. I let out a scream and an older man came out from behind a shelf laughing. "Sorry 'bout that didn't mean to give you a heart attack" he said in a heavy English accent.

"That's alright" I said catching my breath

"Ah, an American I see. Well if you need any help I'll be behind that counter"

"Thanks" I looked around _fake puke, what a classic joke. _

"Here it is" Fred said with his brother following close behind him. No one else was in the shop except for an old man and a young looking girl with black hair. They both looked around; George didn't see Fred eyeing the girl as she made her way around the store. When he saw her pick up fake puke he walked over to her. "Fake puke, isn't that a tad old?" he asked making her jump.

"What is it with you English people and giving people heart attacks?" I asked turning around facing a grinning red head.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you" he apologized with the grin still planted on his face.

"Fred, look at this. They have Hogwarts jelly beans" a boy that looked exactly like the boy who was standing in front of me said holding up a small bag of jelly beans "Oh wait, its Jean's Jelly Beans"

George saw the grin on Fred's face and raised an eyebrow. He walked over and stood next to Fred. "I'm George nice to meet you" he said to the girl with long black hair.

"I'm Brooke" she smiled "Fred right?" he nodded

"So I see you're into playing pranks too?" Fred asked

"Well, I'm not that great at it" I explained

"I" George saw the look on his brother face "We could teach you if you want"

"Uh, sure" they chose out some different items from the shelves. I wasn't sure why they were laughing at, every time they picked up something they would show it to one another and laugh. After they both chose things they both reached into their pockets and then looked up at me with puppy eyes. I rolled my eyes but smiled. "I'll pay for it" I said and took the toys away from them. The clerk put all of the stuff in the bag and we walked out of the store. "Ok so how exactly are you going to teach me how to be a prankster?" I asked standing in between them. _Can I be any shorter?_ I thought having to look up at them.

"You'll see" Fred said looking over me to his brother who gave him a smirk.

"So dear brother, who shall we trick first?" George asked

"Ron" they said together

"Uh who's Ron?" I asked while I looked through the bag of

"Our brother" they said together

"Ok will you two stop with the freaky twin thing?"

"What freaky twin thing?" they asked together and laughed when I glared at them.

"Oi! Ron" Fred called when we walked into a clothing store. I saw two boys, one with dark brown hair and the other with red hair like Fred and George.

"What do you want" the red headed boy rolled his eyes

"Oh nothing, can't we just spend time with our brother?" George asked and they both put their arms around his shoulders. I held in a giggle when Fred handed George a bag of itching powder and he poured it down his shirt.

"I guess" he said and started to scratch his back "Well erm mind introducing me to your friend?" he asked turning around to look at me. He gave me a confused look when I burst out into laughter at him scratching his back. "What's her deal?" he whispered to Fred.

"I don't know" Fred smirked at seeing his brother really starting to scratch his back.

"What's the matter brother?" George asked. Ron just glared at him, just as he opened his mouth to shout at them, Fred and George grabbed me and ran out of the store.

"How can he be so gullible?" Fred laughed

"George, he's Ron remember?" George said catching his breath

"True" Fred said and then looked at me with a smirk and winked. _What the? Why did he just wink at me?_ I just gave him a small smile.  
"Frederick and George Weasly" a girl with curly brown hair stormed out of the store with Ron and the guy with dark brown hair.

"Uh oh here comes Hermione" Fred said getting George out of his trance.

"Why hello Hermione" Fred said in a very fake cheerful voice. She didn't buy it for one second and glared at him putting her arms over her chest

"What did you do to Ronald?" she pointed to the scratching boy behind her.

"We didn't do anything, it was the work of our new and dear friend Brooke" George said and they both gestured to me.

"What? I didn't do anything" I said trying to defend myself. Now Hermione had a confused look on her face.

"Fred, George why are you talking and walking with a muggle? You haven't told her anything have you?" she whispered, I pretended I didn't hear what she was saying. My mom always said that I had good hearing.

"Well she was in a joke shop and had no idea what she was doing, so we decided to help her out" George said

"And no we didn't tell her anything" Fred smiled sweetly

_What the heck is a muggle, and is there something I should know about them? Fred is staring at me again! Just smile _

"Go on take off the itching spell" Hermione said as quiet as she could. _Ok this is getting weirder by the minute. Did she just say spell?_

"Hermione it wasn't a spell, it was some type of muggle itching powder" George replied

"Guys" the boy with dark brown hair hissed. Everyone turned to him and Ron looked with wide eyes "My scar hurts; we need to get out of here"

"Harry, what's going on?" Ron's voice squeaked. The lights flickered off everywhere in the mall. I started shivering _why is it so cold in here? _I let out a shaky breath that you could see in the air.

"D-Dementors" Harry said. I turned around and screamed when I saw these very tall floating creatures. Someone covered my mouth and dragged me around the corner and up against a wall.

"Shh" Fred said with his hand still covering my mouth.

"We need to get out of here" Hermione said quietly looking around for an escape

"Dad" Ron said and everyone turned to him confused "He's still around here some where, we can't go without him" Fred and George gave each other a look like they were talking to each other through their eyes. "Where are you two going?" Ron asked as they ran out from behind the corner. Hermione, Harry, and Ron started to follow them. It took me a minute to register that I was now standing in a dark corner of the mall by myself with those Dementor things floating around. As I came out from behind the corner one of the hooded figures stood in front of me.  
"Brooke!" Fred called out and I felt very dizzy, it felt like the Dementor was sucking the life out of me. I collapsed and I felt my head hit the cold floor.

_I hope you guys liked it! The title doesn't really fit the story in later chapters but it's the first thing that came to mind. Please review :)_


	2. Home sick

_Disclaimer- I don't own anyone but Brooke and anyone else that I say that I own. Thanks to: Princess of Mars, shuga high obsessed, and chazza for reviewing! Wow this is the first time I got three reviews on my first chapter (sad really)_

**Last time on- In a joke shop with red headed twins:**

"_**Brooke!" Fred called out and I felt very dizzy, it felt like the Dementor was sucking the life out of me. I collapsed and I felt my head hit the cold floor.**_

Fred's P.O.V. 

"Fred come on, we don't have time" George said grabbing me by the sleeve

"I can't leave her there" I ran past the screaming people and picked up Brooke. I threw her over my shoulder and caught up with everyone else, who by now were running. Dad was sitting on a bench in front of the appliance store with something that looked like a muggle iron in front of him. I suppressed a laugh, trying to think of the seriousness in this situation. _What was he trying to do? Did he think the iron was going to protect him? _

"Dad we need to go, there's Dementors in here" Ron said

"Which means that you-know-who is bound to be near by" Hermione added

"Alright everyone calm down" dad said and looked at the girl I had over my shoulder "Who's she?"

"I'll explain later" I said and we went to the port key that dad had summoned for us. We all grabbed on and I felt my belly button being tugged. Luckily Brooke landed on top of me otherwise we would have a serious problem. We ran back into the burrow where Ginny and mum were sitting in the kitchen.

"Well that was a very fast trip, how was it boys?" mum's smile faded when she saw everyone's look of horror on their faces "What happened, Arthur?" she asked looking at dad.

"There were some Dementors at the muggle mall" dad informed her

"Alright, Harry, Ron, and Hermione make sure the protection spell is still up" mum was always the one to take the lead in bad times. I looked down as Brooke started to move around in my arms.

"What's going on?" Brooke asked quietly with her eyes still closed.

"Who is she?" mum asked

"Her name's Brooke, George and I were talking with her in the mall when the Dementors came. One of the Dementors almost killed her, but I got her in time. I couldn't leave her there" I said quickly before she fully woke up.

Brooke's P.O.V. 

I opened my eyes slowly and looked up at Fred's smiling face. "What happened, where am I?" I asked looking around the room. There was an older man and woman standing there with red hair.

"Hello dear" the older woman smiled "My name is Molly, would you like some tea?" she was defiantly their mother. You could tell by the way she acted.

"Ok, thank you" I realized that Fred was still holding me and gave him a hint to put me down. George pulled out a chair and Fred placed me in one of the chairs that was around a very long table. I let out a gasp when I saw Mrs. Weasley use a very skinny stick and a kettle floated and hot water poured into a floating tea cup. I jumped out of the chair and backed up against the door "H-How did you do that?" I asked trying to find the door knob unsuccessfully.

"Sorry mum, I forgot to mention that she's a muggle" Fred said with a nervous smile. Mrs. Weasley immediately stopped whatever she was doing and pointed to one of the seats.

"I guess I should tell you what's going on, we might be stuck in here for awhile" Mrs. Weasley sighed. I cautiously took the seat across from her. "Where should I start?" after about filling me in on Voldemort, Harry's destiny and what was currently happening she finally finished "Are you ok dear?" she asked me noticing the shocked look on my face.

"I-uh-I" is all I could say; let's just say I was a tad shocked. _Maybe if I make a run for it, I could end up back in the mall. It's worth a shot right? _I kept eyeing the door and ran for it. When I stepped outside I flew back in by some invisible force.

Fred winced "Yea, there's a barrier surrounding the house" George helped me up.

It was very hard to look at him or anyone else in this house for that matter the same way. "I'm uh, tired" I muttered

"Alright, well I'll be making dinner soon, so if you're hungry feel free to join us. You can share Ginny and Hermione's room. I'm sure Fred or George would be happy to show you where the bedroom is" George and Fred both jumped up from the chair "Or both of them can help you" Mrs. Weasley chuckled. Fred and George exchanged an evil glare and both stepped towards me at the same time. _If I didn't know any better I would say that they are fighting over me. This is quiet amusing. _

"Alright, alright" I put up my hands in defense "You can both show me" We walked up the flight of stairs and the stopped in front of the door that was directly across from the stairs. George knocked on the door and waited for a response, which was a muffled "Come in". Fred and George walked in first and I walked in awkwardly behind them.

"Mum said that Brooke can share a room with you two until we can get her back to England" Fred explained.

"Uh sure that sounds good" Ginny said and a bed magically appeared next to the other two in the room. I tried my best not to freak out, seeing as I was still getting used to this whole magic thing.

"Oi, you lot" Fred said looking at Harry who was sitting next to Ginny and Ron who was sitting next to Hermione "Lay off on the magic, Brooke's not used to it just yet"

"Oh, yea sorry" Ginny said with a small smile

"That's ok; it's kind of cool I guess" I said sitting down on the bed that had just appeared

"Dinner!" Mrs. Weasley called from downstairs

"Are you sure you don't want to join us? Mum makes the best food" George asked me

"Uh, I'll be down in five. Ok?" George nodded and joined everyone downstairs. Once the door was closed I let out a deep breath. _Ok so I'm in some other world with a bunch of wizards and witches. Not my idea of a vacation to England with my mom. Oh no my mom, she's probably looking for me. If I actually do get back to England she's going to have a cow. _I sat down on my new bed for awhile sinking in all the thoughts I had going around in my head. After about five minutes I felt like I was being rude not eating dinner with everyone. _I mean they're letting me stay here until it's safe to go back home. Home, wow I didn't even miss home until just now. _I walked downstairs and everyone was around the long table eating surprisingly like a muggle _did I just say muggle? _meal  
"Hello Brooke" Mrs. Weasley smiled getting everyone's attention "There's an empty seat right over there dear" she pointed to a seat between Fred and George. _Gee I wonder if that's a coincidence_. I sat down in between them and Ginny passed me a plate.

"There's plenty of food, take as much as you want" Ron said with his mouth already full of food.

Just as Hermione opened her mouth Fred and George beat her to it "Honestly Ronald that is very rude" they said together and everyone in the room laughed except for Hermione who was scowling at the twins.

"Oh come on 'Mione, lighten up it was funny" Harry said nudging her in the side. After dinner was over I picked up some of the dishes but Mrs. Weasley stopped me.

"Thank you dear but that is really not necessary" she said with a sweet smile.

"Ok" I smiled back at her _she's the closest thing I have to a mom right now._ I let out a silent sigh and walked back upstairs to Hermione and Ginny's room. They were already changed into their pajamas and in bed talking to each other. _Great I don't even have any change of clothes. _ I walked over to my bed and pulled the covers back.

"What do you think you're going to wear those clothes all the time?" Ginny asked me

"Well I-"

"You can have some of my clothes, they aren't the greatest" Ginny said pointing to her closet.

"Thanks" I smiled and walked over to her closet. I picked out an oversized t-shirt and a pair of shorts. After I got changed in the bathroom I came back outside with my clothes from that day in my hands.

"Oh you can leave it in the bathroom, mum will clean it tomorrow"

"Ok" after I put the clothes back into the bathroom I walked over to the bed and laid down. "Night" I said to Hermione and Ginny

"Night" they said back to me.

Ginny's P.O.V. 

I looked over and saw that Brooke was out cold and looked back at Hermione "She's asleep"

"So, it looks like your brothers have a crush on her" Hermione whispered. We both stopped talking when Brooke started moving. Luckily she only turned onto her side now facing away from us.

"Guess so, how long do you think she's going to be here for?"

"Don't know, Voldemort likes to take his time trying to harm Harry. Who knows it might be months before she can go back to" Hermione thought for a moment "Wherever she's from"

What the two girls didn't know was that Brooke wasn't really asleep and was listening to every word they had said. She didn't make any noise as some tears rolled down her nose and onto the pillow below her.

_So now poor Brooke is stuck somewhere where they do magic, she barley knows anyone, and she doesn't know how to get home. If I get a few reviews (three or more…picky I know) I'll put up another chapter today. Thanks for reading!_


	3. Hearing things you don't want to

_Disclaimer- I don't own anyone but Brooke and anyone else that I say that I own. Thanks to: Chazza and xxHardcoregirlxx for reviewing _**bold is what she hears in far distances. **

**Last time on In a joke shop with red headed twins: **

"_**Don't know, Voldemort likes to take his time trying to harm Harry. Who knows it might be months before she can go back to" Hermione thought for a moment "Wherever she's from"**_

_**What the two girls didn't know was that Brooke wasn't really asleep and was listening to every word they had said. She didn't make any noise as some tears rolled down her nose and onto the pillow below her. "In a second mom" I whined and pulled the pillow over my head.**_

"Mum?" I heard someone say in a thick English accent. I rolled over with my eyes barely open since the sun was shining in. I didn't see my mom's black hair, instead it was red hair.

"Oh sorry Fred" I let out a yawn and sat up in bed

"Mum made some breakfast, she told me to come up here and see if you wanted some" Fred said

"That sounds good, I'll be right down" he nodded and left the room. I yawned again scratching my head as I walked to the bathroom. Something on Ginny's closet caught my eye, there was a yellow piece of paper on the door that read _Brooke, Hermione and I put together some of our clothes for you. Hopefully they'll fit you, if not I'm sure mum could make some adjustments._

_-Ginny _

I smiled and opened the closet to see that there were three dividers with our names on it. I looked through mine and pulled out a red hoody and a pair of jeans. After I fixed my hair I walked downstairs.

"Morning" Mrs. Weasley said as she brought some food over to the table. Again the only seat left was in between Fred and George.

"Good morning Brooke" they said at the same time in a cheerful voice. I looked over and saw Ginny and Hermione exchange a look and giggle. After breakfast was over I excused myself and went up stairs to take a shower.

"Uh Ginny? Where's the knobs to turn on the water?" I called out from the bathroom. I heard Ginny laugh.

"Knobs? Oh yea sorry forgot, hold on" she came into the bathroom with her wand and waved it in front of the shower. Seconds later there was water pouring down.

"Thanks" I tested the water and it was the perfect temperature. I took a quick shower and changed into a new pair of clothes. When I was walking out into the hallway I heard someone talking, I wasn't sure who it was but I felt like I _needed _to listen to the conversation.

"**But sir, what if Potter is able to leave?" **somebody who sounded very scared asked

"**Don't worry Pettigrew; he won't be able to leave. None of them will. Now here's the plan, it seems that everyone is fond of that new girl. Tonight I want you to take her and bring her to me. Then Harry will have to face me" **Someone cackled and then there was no more conversation. _Ooooook so now someone's after me, damn me and my good hearing. I need to tell Harry what I just heard, but what am I going to say? "Oh hey Harry I over heard a conversation that could be over 20 miles away because I have good hearing. Why do I have good hearing you ask? Well let's see my dad can turn into a dog. So I got the hearing from him"_ I sighed and walked downstairs, not looking where I was going I bumped into someone and almost fell down the stairs but said person grabbed me.

"Oh sorry" I mumbled to George

"No problem" he smirked still holding onto me. _Aww he's trying to flirt with me, how cute. I can't break his heart and tell him that I like his brother better though. _He finally released me. "So where are you heading off to?" he asked as we both walked down the stairs with him.

"Not sure, anywhere I guess" being in a house sucked. It looked like no one else cared but it was boring for me. I sat down on one of the seats in the living room and watched Harry and Ron play chess. _What was it that they called it? Oh yea wizards chess, kind of cool. I still think that chess is for dorks though. _

"Arthur is there anyway that we can get Brooke home?" I heard Mrs. Weasley ask in the other room.

"It's not safe yet dear, once you-know-who is gone she'll be able to leave"

"Do you think she'll go and tell people about us?" Mrs. Weasley asked

"I don't know but to be on the safe side we'll erase her memory before she leaves"

"Ok, now get out of the kitchen I better start lunch" Mrs. Weasley said and I channeled my hearing back to what was going on around me. It looked like Harry had just won and was doing a victory dance while Ron was pouting.

"Arthur dear can I see you in the kitchen" Mrs. Weasley asked. I picked up what they were saying but acted like I was listening to what Ginny and Hermione were talking about.

"**She looks so much like him" Mrs. Weasley** **said in an almost excited voice**

"**I know, but her face brings me back to the bad times. I wish she didn't look like him"**

"**Arthur" Mrs. Weasley said in a warning tone**

"**Sorry" he defended himself**

"**Do you think she knows about him?"  
"I'm not sure, I don't think she does"**

"**I'll have to have a word with her mother about that, I bet she took away her acceptance letters to Hogwarts as well"**

"Brooke, are you listening?" Ginny asked

"Uh yea" _I think they were talking about my dad. Maybe I could talk to Mrs. Weasley later and ask her stuff about my dad. _After dinner was over Fred pulled me aside.

"Hey can I uh talk to you for a sec?" he asked me

"Sure"

"Ok lets go up to my room" when we got to his room he closed the door behind him and turned around. "Take a seat" he gestured to his bed.

"So what's on your mind?" he sat down next to me and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, I don't know how long you're going to be here so I thought I should tell you before you leave" he stopped after he was done with that sentence and looked me in my eyes.

"What do you want to tell me?" I asked him quietly

"That I like you"

"I like you too" I leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. We stopped when I heard the door open and George walked in.

"Oh, I'm uh sorry. Sorry" he closed the door and ran down the stairs.

Fred sighed "I guess I should go talk to him"

"Ok, well see you tomorrow" I said and left his room. As soon as I opened the door someone grabbed me by my neck. I tried to scream but couldn't since someone had put a cloth over my mouth and nose. I woke up I'm not sure how long later and tried to move but realized that my arms and legs were tied to a chair. I looked around the room and let out a muffled scream, I realized that there was a piece of cloth wrapped around my mouth, as an ugly looking person came out of the dark shadows of the room.

"Hello Brooke" he said in a voice that sounded so familiar. I mumbled something that he couldn't hear "I'm sorry what was that?" he pulled down the cloth.

"What do you want with me?"

"It's simple really; you're bait for a certain Harry Potter. He'll come searching for you, but he'll be too late" he smirked

"Please" I cried "Don't kill me, why do you want to kill me?"

"Oh don't worry I don't plan on killing you. I plan on bringing you onto the better side, my side"

"And why's that?" I asked a spine starting to form in my back (A/N: If you don't get what that means. It just means that she was getting braver)

"Because" he leaned in closer "You could come in handy, I know about your father"

"I don't know what you're talking about" I kept a serious expression plastered on my face

"Of course you don't" he knew I was lying

"Ok so what if I have good hearing? What does that have to do with you?"

"You see my dear"

I interrupted him "I'm not _your _dear"

"Do not interrupt me again" he pointed his wand at my neck "As I was saying before I was _rudely _interrupted. Since you have the ability to hear far distances you can help me by telling me what Harry is planning against me"

"And if I don't want to?" I clenched my teeth together

"You don't want to know what will happen if you go against my wishes" I closed off what he was saying and listening carefully.

Back at the burrow 

"**Where could she be dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked her husband**

"**I'm not sure"**

"**Do you think you know who could of" Harry stopped what he was going to say**

"**No, no!" Fred said and slid down the wall. No one had ever seen him act like this, wait was he crying? George kneeled down in front of his crying twin.**

"**It's ok Fred, we'll find her" George said bitterly. Even though he had liked Brooke he didn't want to see his brother upset. **

"**Yes we'll find her son" Mr. Weasley said "I know a locator spell so all we have to**"


	4. Someone save me

_Disclaimer- I don't own anyone but Brooke and anyone else that I say that I own. Thanks to: Chazza and for reviewing _**bold is what she hears in far distances. **

"Brooke!" Voldemort yelled and I looked up at him "What did you hear?"

"They'll find me, just you wait" I spat out and he slapped me

"Oh really now?" he asked circling around me. I nodded "You keep thinking that dear, you keep thinking that" he left the room and I was again alone. I squeezed my eyes shut _please Fred, find me. _I was so desperate that I thought that maybe Fred would hear my thoughts. I tried to sleep, but not being able to move much was not an easy way to get comfortable. I must have been so tired that I just blacked out. I woke up to someone kicking me.

It was Voldemort "Wake up" I looked up at him with tear stains on my cheeks. I tried my best to look intimidating but it just came out as a pout.

"Why can't you just get a pure breed werewolf? I'm sure they would be much better use to you then me" I tried getting him to let me free

"That _would _be a good idea, but your dad is one of my enemies. So I'll just keep you around" he put on a fake cheery smile and I snapped.

"WELL I DON'T WANT TO STAY HERE" I started slamming around in the chair trying to get my arms free. Voldemort said a spell that made me freeze and fall to the floor; I couldn't move and could barely breathe.

"Once you calm down I'll un-do the spell" I laid like that for almost two hours with my heart beating once in awhile that caused a pain in my chest. He finally came back in "Have you learned your lesson?" he laughed "Oh that's right you can't more can you?". He un-did the spell and I let in a big gasp for air. I didn't respond but just glared at him.

"Just wait until my dad finds out what you've done" I said after a few moments of silence. Truly I didn't know where my dad was, I hadn't seen him since I was one.

"What is he going to do? He's in Azkaban"

"Azkaban? What's that?"

Voldemort's sly expression changed to shock and confusion "You don't know what Azkaban is?" I shook my head slowly "It's one of the worst places you could end up. Since your father killed Harry's parents to good guys thought it would be the perfect place to send him"

"My dad would NEVER kill someone" I said in shock

"Is that so? It's really funny how you know nothing about your father" Voldemort let out another one of his evil laughs "So tell me Brooke what's your last name?" Voldemort wanted to make sure that she was indeed his daughter.

"Black" I said in confusion

"You are indeed Sirius' daughter, you even have his spunk. Which is quite annoying really"

Back at the Burrow five days later 

"I think that's everything" Mr. Weasley said standing over a cauldron. Green smoke started to come out of it.

"Did it work?" Fred asked eagerly

"Yes it did" Mr. Weasley said relieved, this was his fourth try in the past two days.

"So what do we do now?" Molly asked stepping forward

"Bring us to Brooke Black" Mr. Weasley said and a green light came out of the cauldron.

"Brooke _Black_?" Harry asked in shock

"I will explain later, right now I must follow the green light" Mr. Weasley said as the light floated out of the house.

"I'm coming with you dad" Fred caught up with his dad and they followed the green light not sure where it would take them.

_Hope you guys liked this chapter _


	5. Daddy's girl

_Disclaimer- I don't own anyone but Brooke and anyone else that I say that I own. Thanks to: chazza, xxHardcoregirlxx, harry-an-ginny, and Wildphire for reviewing _**bold is what she hears in far distances. **

I gave up hope that anyone would ever find me. I blocked out all the pain that Voldemort had put me through, if I even looked at him wrong he would slap, punch, or kick me. Voldemort was just about to slap me again when he stopped and looked up at a bright green light that was now shining through the dark room. "Those Weaslys found us" he said and dragged me over to a dark corner in the room. The door burst open seconds later and Mr. Weasley and Fred stormed through the door. I wanted to scream but it just came out as a whimper.

"Voldemort we know you're in here" Mr. Weasley said in a tone I never heard him use before. Voldemort came out from the dark corner making sure I didn't move, which would be a miracle if I could.

"So you've found me at last" Voldemort said and took out his wand

"Petrificous Totalious!" Mr. Weasley shouted and Voldemort fell to the ground with a thud.

"Brooke, come on we have to go" Fred said searching the room for me.

"Over here" I said but it seemed like I just mouthed the words. I dug my nails into the ground and dragged myself as far as I could out of the corner. I made it maybe four inches but felt dizzy and fell face down on the ground.

"Brooke!" Fred said in shock and ran over to me "Dad I found her" he turned me over "Brooke, can you walk?" I didn't answer but looked at him straight in his green eyes. He knew what I was saying and picked me up. I don't remember anything past that. I woke up who knows how long later to Molly standing over me. Then I felt a stinging sensation, I think she was cleaning off the cuts.

"You're awake" Mrs. Weasley said with a smile "How are you feeling?" I opened my mouth to speak "Actually I wouldn't do that, I found a cut along your throat, any deeper and you would of" she stopped what she was saying and continued to clean my cuts.

"Is she awake yet mum?" I heard Fred say

"Yes dear she is" she stood up "I'll leave you too alone"

"Hey" Fred said sitting down on the bed. I nodded at him trying to say hey. I pulled myself up by my elbows and hugged him. All of my emotions hit me at once and I cried into his shirt. It went on like that for about twenty minutes; Fred would rub my back soothingly from time to time. "Come on mum made some dinner, I'm sure you're hungry" when he said the word hungry I looked up at him and almost on cue my stomach growled. "I take that as a yes" he helped me stand up and we walked down the stairs. Everyone looked up at us giving me sympathy looks before I sat down. For some strange reason Harry wouldn't stop looking at me.

"I'm not that hungry anymore" Harry said and stood up from the table. Hermione and Ron got up and followed him upstairs to his room.

"What's his problem?" George asked taking the food from Harry, Ron and Hermione's plate.

"I think I know, but I'll explain later once Brooke is better" Mr. Weasley gave me a smile and looked down at the food in front of him. A few days later the cut on my throat cleared up and I was finally able to talk again. After dinner was over Mr. Weasley called a meeting in the living room.

"Alright everyone settle down, I have some things that I would like to explain" he hushed everyone "I'm not sure how to start off"

"Um, Mr. Weasley I have a question" I raised my hand

"Ok"  
"Who's my father?"

"It is true isn't it?" Mr. Weasley said "Your father, Brooke, is Sirius Black"

"So Voldemort wasn't lying?"

"I'm afraid not"

"Ok, well I guess that explains it. He was a werewolf wasn't he" it wasn't a question more like a statement.

"Yes he is"

"Ok well I have a confession then" I stated nervously "I'm part dog" I could tell that everyone was shocked even though they didn't show any expression of shock "I just have _very _good hearing"

"Brooke I'm sure you have many more questions about your father, I'll answer them all later in private" Mr. Weasley said "Now, does anyone else have any questions?" everyone sat silently and again Harry was staring at me. This had been going on a lot since I came back and it was VERY annoying.

"Harry do you have a problem with me or something?" I asked breaking the silence

"Yes I do have a problem with you" he spat back "You weren't even there for your own father when he needed someone the most!"

"Look, I haven't seen my father since I was three" I leaned down in front of him making him sink further into the seat.

"Ook, we're going to move away from the boy-who-lived right now" Fred said bringing me away from Harry and placing me down next to him on the opposite side.

"Harry, Brooke is telling the truth, she doesn't know very much about him" Mr. Weasley said trying to keep the peace in the living room. Mr. Weasley gave his wife a look and she stood up.

"Alright children lets leave dad to talk to Brooke and Harry" everyone left the room but Fred was still standing there until Mrs. Weasley dragged him out of the room.

"Sit" Mr. Weasley said and we both sat down across from him, sneaking each other dirty looks. "Brooke, your father, he was sent to Azkaban prison. A place that would scare any prisoner"

"Why was he there?" I asked

"He was accused of" he looked at Harry who didn't make eye contact with him "Killing Harry's parents"

"What! I don't know my dad that well, but I know he wouldn't do something like that" I frowned

"Don't worry, he was black mailed. He's a free man now"

"Then where is he?" there was a loud crack. Harry and I turned around to see a man with short black hair and a scruffy beard.  
"'Ello Arthur, Harry my boy" the stranger came over and ruffled his hair and then looked over at me with his jaw dangling.

"Now Sirius, remember deep breaths" Mr. Weasley said

"Sirius, as in my d-dad" I said in shock

"Brooke, it can't be"

"Believe me, she is Brooke your daughter" Mr. Weasley said with a smile.

"Hi, dad" I shyly walked up to him

"It's been so long" he put both of his hands on either side of my face "How old are you?"

"16" I said choking back some tears

"13 years, oh god 13 years without my daughter" he pulled me into a hug and didn't let go for five minutes. Slowly everyone started to come back into the room.

"Ok everyone lets go up to bed, I'm sure Sirius and Brooke would like to catch up" Mr. Weasley shooed everyone out of the room.

"So" I said awkwardly "Dad why did you leave us?" I finally asked

"Brooke, sweetie I would never intentionally leave you and your mother"

13 years ago 

"That's it Brooke" Sirius said as his daughter walked from her mother to her father "Good girl" he said picking her up and slightly tossing her in the air which made her giggle. There was a knock at the door "I'll get it Nat" Sirius said and answered the door. "Albus, what a pleasant surprise, come in" Sirius stepped aside to let the old wizard in. "Is there something wrong?" he asked when Albus didn't seem to be very happy and didn't have his trade mark smile on his face.

"Is Natalie here?" Albus asked

"Uh yea, Nat come here" Sirius called and his wife came out in the hallway carrying Brooke.

"Hello Albus" Natalie said with a smile that faded when she saw the worried expression on her husband's face "What's going on?" Brooke started to squirm around in her mom's arms and Natalie put her down. She walked over to her dad and hugged his leg.

"Sirius I need you to come with me" Albus said and some people from the Aurors stood behind him now.

"Albus please tell me what's going on" Sirius said and looked down at his daughter then back at his wife.

"Sirius we know for a fact that you killed Lily and James Potter. Please calmly come with us" Albus said trying not to make eye contact with him.

"Albus, you know I would do nothing of the sort!" Sirius shouted which made Brooke cry "Shh Brooke its ok" he said trying to calm down his crying daughter.

"We can't wait any longer" Albus said

"Ok, just let me have a minute" Sirius walked over to his wife and gave her a kiss before whispering in her ear "I'll be back I promise". He kissed his daughter on the forehead and looked into her green eyes for a very long time. He handed Brooke to his wife and walked with Albus outside taking one more look at his wife and daughter.

End of flash back 

After he explained everything that had went on since that night until last year I just stared at him in awe. I gave him another hug and started to cry. "Dad, I have to tell you something. I know now isn't the perfect time but I think you should know"  
"What is it?"

"I'm part dog"

He smiled "That's my girl"

"The next thing isn't something you'll be proud of. I met V-Voldemort, well more like he kidnapped me and wanted me to come to his side" he looked at me in disbelief "Why did he kidnap me?"

"I don't know sweetie, I don't know" I sighed and laid down with my head on his lap "Brooke?"

"Mhmm?"

"I missed you" he said stroking my hair  
"I missed you too, dad" I said with a yawn and fell asleep

_Hope you guys like this chapter. Reviews are good ;)_


	6. Ello mum!

_Disclaimer- I don't own anyone but Brooke and anyone else that I say that I own. Thanks to: mesaqt for reviewing _**bold is what she hears in far distances. **

No one's P.O.V. 

Harry woke up to Ron calling his name "Harry its ok it was just a dream"

"No you can't have him!" Harry said but jumped out of his dream "Ron, oh sorry I just had a bad dream" he said wiping the sweat off of his face.

"Are you alright mate?" Ron asked

"Yea I'm fine, is Sirius still here?" Harry asked putting on his glasses

"I don't know, haven't been downstairs yet" they both walked downstairs to see Sirius and Brooke sleeping on the couch. Mrs. Weasley came down a short time after them and smiled when she saw Sirius and Brooke asleep on the couch.

"Aww, guess they made up. Come on you two don't wake them up yet" Mrs. Weasley said and they both followed her into the kitchen.

Brooke's P.O.V. 

I let out a yawn and turned over but almost fell off the couch but someone caught me. "Morning" I said as dad helped me up.

"Morning, Brooke bear" I froze in my tracks

"Ok dad, please NEVER call me that again" I said as Ron and Harry snickered.

"Sorry" he said and saw Mrs. Weasley cooking

"Molly you've out done yourself again" dad said as he watched her prepare breakfast.

"Liking the hair do" Fred said as he came up behind me.

"What?" I touched my head and felt a big piece of hair sticking up "Heh heh" I slowly backed up and ran upstairs to brush down the cow lick. "Uh, dad can we talk for a few?" I asked when I saw him talking to Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley.

"Sure" he smiled at Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley and walked with me into a quieter place of the house.

"Dad, maybe it's just me but I feel like there's more that you haven't told me"

"That's because there is, I would sit down"

"Dad I am sitting down"

"Oh right, well I talked to Molly and Arthur they told me that when you first came here you didn't know anything about magic"

"Yea that's true"

"Well then I guess you never got the letters"

"The letters? Letters for what?"

"Brooke, you're a witch. I know it's going to be hard to believe but I gather that your mum didn't want you to know about it. So she moved both of you to America and you've been living there magic free since"

"I know that mum" I shocked myself when I started talking with an English accent and cleared my throat "I know that _mom _has probably done some things that she's probably not proud of but I didn't think she would hide this from me." There was another loud crack and I heard my mom talking to Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley.

"Where is she?" I heard my mom ask

"Oh my god, mom's here" I said and dad turned around just in time to see mom coming into the room. They just stared at each other for a long time until I broke the silence "Ok, guys I know this is a shock but I think it's better that we talk" dad finally got up and gave mom a kiss that I'd rather not see "Ew" I covered my eyes and waited for them to stop.

"I thought I lost you forever" mom said into his shirt as they hugged. After she got herself together she looked over at me "I guess dad filled you in?" I nodded "Well I have some more explaining to do" Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley took this as a hint to leave the room. Dad and mom sat together and I sat across from them. "Brooke, I want you to know that it might've seemed like I betrayed your father and you by not telling you what went on. But that's not the case; I didn't give you the exception letters because I thought it would be fair for you to live a normal life away from magic. Personally I couldn't face anyone from Hogwarts after what they accused your father of doing. I thought that your life would be so much better if I didn't tell you anything, that I would just let you think that your father left us"

"Mom, I understand, dad told me what happened when I was only three. You might not want to hear this, and you might be upset, but I want to go to Hogwarts. I think it's only right, and maybe I can prove Professor, um what was his name dad?"

"Professor Dumbledore"

"Right and maybe I can prove Professor Dumbledore that the Blacks are not something to mess with"

Dad smiled at me "That's my girl; she's just like her father" I gave him a wink and turned to my mom waiting for an answer.

"I can't stop you sweetie, like I've always told you" I interrupted her

"Do what you feel is right" I mocked her and she gave me a fake glare before she smiled.

"I wonder where you get that sarcasm from" mom said and looked at dad who put a fake halo over his head.

"Ok so when do I head to Hogwhats?"

Dad held back a laugh "It's Hog_warts_" mom corrected me

"Oh"

"Well you still have two weeks left before school starts up again. We need to bring you to Diagon Alley to get your supplies and maybe a meeting with Professor Dumbledore" mom thought out loud.

"Sounds good, just one question. What's Diagon Alley?"

"It's a shop where students that go to Hogwarts can get all of the supplies they need for school. Only people who can do magic, can enter it. It's just a brick wall to muggles" she must of saw the question "Muggles are people who don't do magic"

"Oh ok" Harry came downstairs not knowing that my parents and I were having a discussion.

"Hello Harry" dad said which made mom turn around.

"My goodness Harry" mom said in shock and Harry looked at her in confusion.

"Sorry ma'am but do I know you?" Harry asked

"Probably not, I'm Sirius' wife Natalie. I knew your parents before" she smiled not finishing her sentence.

"Oh so you're my godmother then?"

"Yes I am"  
"Well in that case it's nice to finally meet you" Harry replied with a sweet smile.

"Ok everyone dinner is ready!" Mrs. Weasley called from the dining room. I smiled when Fred came downstairs. When everyone sat down dad stood up.

"I just wanted to thank every one of you for your hospitality and I think Brooke has a little announcement" everyone's attention turned to me.

"I'm going to be going to Hogwarts" I said and everyone let out a cheer.

"Congrats hope you get placed into Gryffindor with us" Fred said.

I smiled _what the heck is Gryffindor? _After dinner Fred and I sat down on the couch and he explained to me all the different houses. There was Slytherin, Gryffindor, which everyone was in. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. I hoped that I would be placed in Gryffindor like both of my parents had been in and I'd be with Fred which was a plus. The next day Molly had planned on everyone going to Diagon Alley.

"Alright everyone in" Mrs. Weasley instructed stepping backwards and there sat a small blue car.

"We're all going to fit in there how?" I asked

"It's charmed dear, you'll fit" she smiled and I stepped inside.

"Whoa" is all I could say. The car looked so small on the outside but it was the size of a bus on the inside.


	7. Hogwhats

_Disclaimer- I don't own anyone but Brooke and anyone else that I say that I own. Thanks to: cheezrulz84 for reviewing _**bold is what she hears in far distances. **

We drove through _muggle _England and stopped in front of a place called The Leaky Cauldron. Everyone said hello to some people as we walked to the back of the bar, I guess it was. I stood in awe when Mr. Weasley tapped certain bricks and they folded away to reveal a place with shops on either side, and lots of people walking around going into different shops.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley" Fred said laughing when he saw me standing there gawking. First we went into a place called Flourish and Blott's where you could get your books. "So you would be in year five with us" Fred said pointing to himself and George.

"I guess so" I shrugged

"Alright then, you'll need these books" Fred said handing me a pile of books that almost made me fall over.  
"Um I have five pounds" I gave it to the lady who laughed. I looked at Fred "What's so funny"

"We use Galleons here"

"Oh I don't have any Gallons"

"No, _Galleons_" Fred corrected me

"Can't you guys come up with some easier words to say? I mean I can barely say Voldehmort" when I said that everyone got quiet and a few people let out a gasp. I rolled my eyes "Oh come on guys, I mean I bet half of you never had to meet him. Try spending a week with him" when I said that Fred and George put on an identical grin and I gave them the sweetest smile I could. Dad and mom came in carrying some bags "What's that for"

"All the Galleons we had saved in Gringotts a wizarding bank here" dad said and looked at all the books I had before handing the lady a handful of what looked like gold coins.

"Where are we off to next?" I asked

"Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions" mom said

"Cool, wait we have to wear robes to Hogwarts?" I asked frowning

"Yes you do sweetie" mom replied

"But you get to wear your regular clothes on the weekend" Fred added knowing that would make me happy. After I got fitted for my robe with the lady charming a tape measure to get all my measurements she told me to come back in twenty minutes to pick up the robe. Next we went to a place called Ollivanders to get my robe. The owner gave me a few wands and asked me to give them a little flick. None of them worked until he gave me a wand that was rosewood, 9 inches, unicorn hair, and narrow, to be exact. He placed it in a nice box with a bow on it. I went back to Madam Malkin's and picked up my robe, which was just plain black and it fit perfectly. I thanked her and dad paid her giving her a tip. We went to a pet shop after that and I got to choose between an owl, rat, toad, or a cat. I chose a white cat with a black stripe that started from the tip of his nose all the way down to his tail. "Aww I'm going to name you Benji" I said and he purred when I said that name. We all met up at a place called The Three Broomsticks, which was like a diner.  
"What is that?" I asked my dad as he drank something

"It's butterbeer. I don't think you'd like it very much" he said taking another sip

"Can I at least try it?" he nodded and I took a sip almost spitting it out "Uh, yea don't really like it" I said and everyone laughed. I ordered a plain cheeseburger and some fries which magically appeared a second after I ordered it "I could get used to this" I smiled. After everyone was done eating we all headed back to the burrow. Mom and dad told me that we'd be getting up early so we could all go see Professor Dumbledore. "So how does this work again?" I asked looking at a bowl with some funny looking powder in it.

"It's called floo powder. It will bring you anywhere that is the floo powder connection. All you have to do is step into the fireplace say your location as clearly as you can and throw some of the floo powder in front of you and it will take you there" my mom explained.

"I'll go first to show you" dad said and cleared his throat. He stepped into the fire place "Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore's office" he threw done some of the floo powder and suddenly the room was bathed in a green flame.

"See you there" mom said and she too disappeared. I nervously got into the fireplace and took a handful of the floo powder.

"Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore's office" the living room of the burrow went out of view and I fell on my butt somewhere I had never been before.

"Welcome Miss Black" an old man with a long white beard and long white hair said "I'm Professor Dumbledore"

_So this is the man that accused my father of killing Harry's parents. _I smiled as sweetly as I could "It's nice to meet you professor" _you old cook. _

"Please take a seat" he said and a third seat appeared out of nowhere. "I heard of your situation and have no problem letting you join the fifth years. Once school starts up in a week you'll be sorted into a house and will go to all of the classes you are assigned with that house. All of the other rules will be explained at the beginning of the school year" he said and held out a bowl with yellow balls in them "Lemon drop?"

"No thank you" I said politely _he sure likes candy, when can I get out of this place? _

"Albus would you mind if Sirius, Brooke and I looked around Hogwarts, it's been so long" mom asked

"Of course Natalie, be my guest. Remember"

"I know the third floor is off limits" mom said with a smile

"Right you are, see you in a week Natalie" Professor Dumbledore said as we left the room.

"This place is so" I searched for something to say as we walked down a long hallway "Wicked" I said and both of my parents looked at each other.

"She's becoming just like us when we were teenagers" dad said patting me on the back

"That she is" mom said a hint of her English accent coming back. We walked down many hallways both of my parents saying hello to some of the professors that I would be meeting that year. We got back to the burrow around six at night and everyone was already at the table eating.

"I have a surprise for you" Fred said in a sing song voice

"And what's that?"

"You're coming with us to a quidditch match tomorrow" he said holding up a ticket

"Oh that's great" I said in an excited voice "What's quidditch?" I asked with a big fake smile still plastered on my face.

"You mean your dad didn't tell you?" Mr. Weasley asked "He was really big on quidditch and was on the Gryffindor team" he explained.

"Well I didn't think it was the right time yet" dad replied and tried to explain to me how quidditch was played. I was very confused but nodded as if I understood what he was saying _just smile and nod Natalie smile and nod._

_Well yea I haven't updated this story in a long time. I honestly don't really like this story but I'll update for the people that actually do. _


	8. Blonde cry baby

_Disclaimer- I don't own anyone but Brooke and anyone else that I say that I own. Thanks to: cheezrulz84 and __laenamoradadeGAMBIT__ for reviewing _**bold is what she hears in far distances. **

The next day I woke up to Fred pouncing on my bed.

"Come on Natalie get up, we have to go" he said

"Ok, ok I'll be there in a second" after I took a quick shower and changed into a red and white striped long sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans that my mom and I had got when we went on our little shopping trip after we left Hogwarts I went downstairs. I was attacked by Fred who put a ridiculous looking hat on my head and he put some face paint on my face.

"Perfect" he said with a smile showing off his equally ridiculous looking green and white striped hat and green and white face paint.

"Everyone grab on" Mr. Weasley said as we all stepped outside.

"And a boot is going to help us get there how?" I asked

"It's a port key" he explained and everyone grabbed on. I felt a weird sensation in my stomach and suddenly felt like I was being jerked forward. I screamed as we spun around and landed in a busy field with people walking around everyone. I landed on top of Fred and muttered an apology before I helped him get up.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that" Fred said brushing off some grass. After we had something quick to eat we headed to a very large stadium.  
"Woo go Bulgaria!" I said as people in red clothes flew out on their brooms

"Erm Brooke, we're cheering for Ireland. Notice the green and white?" Fred said pointing to his hat and his face make up.

"Oh so then maybe wearing a red shirt wasn't a good idea"

"I have an idea" he took out his wand and said a spell that changed the red stripes to green stripes "There you go"

"Cool, thanks" I said and kissed him on the cheek. Of course Ireland won in the end and we headed back to a tent that Mr. Weasley had set up while we were at the quidditch match. "Let me guess this tent is charmed too" I said looking at the very small tent.

"You guessed it" Fred said pulling a flap aside to let me in.

"Wicked" I said with a grin as I looked around the VERY big tent. The next two days went by quickly and before I knew it we were all leaving for the London train station.

"Alright does everyone have their tickets?" Mr. Weasley asked and we all held them up "Ok lets go" he said and we all walked down until we stood between platform 10 and 9. Ron ran straight towards one of the poles "What the heck does he think he's doing?" I asked and was answered when Ron disappeared through the wall. "Whoa! We have to run through a wall?"

"Yup" George said and he was the next one to run through.

Fred eyed me "I'll go with you if you want"

"Ok" we held onto each other's trolleys and ran through together. It felt like I was going through something liquid like. There was a large train on the other side with kids in Hogwarts uniforms walking around.

"I'll take your luggage miss" a conductor said and handed me back the carrier that Benji was in.

"Bye mom, bye dad" I said giving both of them a hug

"Goodbye sweet heart" they both said "See you at Christmas break, we'll owl you from time to time"

"Ok" Fred and I met up with everyone else and we found compartments across to each other so we could talk to one another since there wasn't a big enough compartment.

"Hello Potter" a blonde boy said blocking my view of Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Excuse me I was talking to them" the blonde boy turned around.

"And you are?" he asked in a snotty tone

"Brooke Black" I said standing up trying to intimidate him but realized that he was a foot taller then me.

"Black, why does that sound familiar? Oh you must be Sirius' daughter, well I'm not surprised"

"What do you mean by that" I growled

"You have that stupid look on your face" he smirked. My face twisted and it got red, not from embarrassment but from anger.

"Don't you EVER insult my family like that again" I said and slapped him across the face.

"I wouldn't have done that. Wait until my father finds out about this"

"Oh please! What are you five?" I pretended to fake cry "Daddy a girl slapped me and it hurts go yell at her waaah!" He rolled his eyes and walked down to another compartment.

"That was great Brooke!" Fred said

"What, come on you guys haven't fought him yet?" they all shook their heads signaling a 'no' "He's such an easy target!"

"You're lucky that didn't happen in Hogwarts, you would be in so much trouble" Hermione said

_Is that all she thinks about school? I mean she's nice but she needs to lighten up a little. Ok a lot! _The ride took about five hours and we arrived when it was pretty dark out.

"'Ello I'm Hagrid. For all you first years welcome teh Hogwarts" a very tall man with a long brown beard that covered his whole face and long brown hair said. He was a little intimidating at first but he seemed pretty nice. We all got in carriages that moved without any horses carrying them.

"Alright will all the first years please make a line over here" Professor McGonagall, who I had met a few weeks ago, instructed. "Miss Black that includes you" she said and I stood in line with all of the nervous first years.

"I hope I get into Ravenclaw" a small girl with glasses said to who I assumed was her friend.

"Yea me too" her friend said

"Brooke Black" Professor McGonagall called from the list she had in her hands.

I heard people whispering "Black, as in Sirius Black?" one girl asked

"She can't be a first year" a boy said. I sat down on a stool and Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on my head.

"Ah yes, a Black" it spoke "Both of your parents were in Gryffindor I see" it said and paused "Well I guess we shouldn't break the streak you'll be in Gryffindor!" it said and a group of kids, including the Weaslys, Hermione, and Harry cheered. I hopped off the stool and walked over to the Gryffindor and saw that blonde hair kid sneering at me. I just gave him a fake smile and sat down next to Fred.

"Congrats" Ron said and then the room got silent as Professor Dumbledore stood up silencing everyone.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, and welcome to all the first years. Brooke Black who has joined the Gryffindor's will be with the fifth years for all of you who were wondering" that was followed by a lot of 'oh's' "For all you first years listen up please. The third floor is off limits"

Fred whispered in my ear everything that Professor Dumbledore said "And so is the Forbidden Forest, as it is forbidden" he mocked him and I giggled.

"Stop it, you'll get in trouble" I said facing him

"The old man can't hear me" he said with a smirk.

We tuned back into what Professor Dumbledore was saying "Alright that's all, everyone tuck in" he said and food appeared on the table.

"Cool" I said and took some food and put it on my plate. After dinner the prefects, that's what the leaders of Gryffindor were called led us to the Gryffindor Common room.

_Hope you guys liked this chapter_


End file.
